Past Mishaps
by celesticbliss
Summary: When Bella runs into an old flame at her local bar, will she be able to leave the past behind her? Will he? FAGE 4 fic!
1. Chapter 1

_FAGEtastic Four_

_Title: Past Mishaps_

_Written for: Gloria Mar Sommers_

_Written By: Celesticbliss_

_Rating: M_

**_Summary/Prompt used: _**

** Making up after a very bad fight ( lemons are optional)**  
** A song prompt: The one that got away by Katy Perry**

_If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox._

_ community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/_

**_Gloria- I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for your own FAGE. But I must say that I was ecstatic when I read your prompts, and had a plot bunny almost immediately! This story will be probably about three chapters. I wanted to have it all done at once, but on the other hand I wanted to give you something to read asap. I should have the rest done within the week! I truly hope this is worth the wait. _**

**_Thanks, as always, to my beautiful beta AcrossTheSkyInStars. I don't know what I'd ever do without her!_**

* * *

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)_  
_Can't replace you with a million rings (No)_  
_I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_  
_Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_

_(Katy Perry)_

_._

_._

_._

"Another?" Alice asked, taking my empty beer bottle and setting it on her overflowing tray.

I glanced at the clock and then nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

I took my keys out of my pocket and put them in the front of her apron, signaling to her that I'd be staying at her place tonight. She rolled her eyes and grinned before sauntering off to another table.

"You're up, Swan!" A hoarse voice called out. I turned back towards the table and lined up my next shot. The game wasn't too serious, but I had a competitive streak, so I took it seriously.

It was Saturday night, and I had already made myself comfortable in my favorite bar. Alice was not only a great bartender, but my best friend, and she rarely got out of working weekends. So I often spent my nights off at the bar, hanging out with the usual crowd and forgetting about my empty life waiting for me on Sunday morning.

I worked a nine-to-five at a local newspaper office. Nothing exciting, just little blurbs here and there; most certainly not what I'd had in mind when I had been working my ass off through college. I was a headstrong girl, leaving everything and everyone behind when I had left for college. My future had been bright, and I could see it at the end of the tunnel. But once I had graduated and realized the full impact of student loans and the recession, I realized that I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into.

By the time I turned twenty-eight, I had fallen into a routine. Wake up, work, sleep, get paid, pay bills. Repeat. My weekends weren't awful, but being a bar bug wasn't anything I'd ever strived for either. I'd met Alice shortly after I'd graduated college and moved into my next apartment in Seattle. She lived in the same building and had even worse luck finding work after school. She was working at the bar to pay back her loans until she could get into a better position. I often asked her why she even bothered anymore. With her looks and charm, the tips practically paid her bills already, not including her base wages.

But that was the life we lived.

Alice was constantly on my ass about letting loose and leaving the past behind me. Though I've accepted where my career is now, and how it differs from my high school and college dream, I still couldn't help but feel an empty hole inside me.

I snapped myself out of my depressing chain of thought and effortlessly sank the eight ball in the predicted pocket. My usual competition, Jake, grumbled to himself and threw a ten on the table. I winked and grabbed the bill, then stuffed it into my back pocket.

"One of these days, Bells. I swear!" Jake laughed and dug out more quarters to pay for my next game. That was our rule. Loser pays ten bucks and for the winner's next game.

"Keep tryin'!" I said with a wink, and turned to face my next opponent.

"Still a shark, eh Bella?" The gruff voice hit me like a ton of bricks. Before I could even see his face, I felt him there. An amazing bond that I had only felt with one person, ever.

My face broke out into a wide smile, and when I finally laid eyes on him, my entire body erupted into flames and goosebumps simultaneously.

"Edward," I whispered just loudly enough for him to hear.

He smiled his lopsided grin that made him instantly look eighteen again, and I laughed out loud, launching myself towards him. He caught me in his arms and pulled me close. His scent assaulted me, bringing me back to a time I'd almost forgotten. He still smelled like spices, with a hint of something I could never put my finger on. Vanilla, maybe.

Our hug lasted a little longer than a normal hug should with an old friend.

Then again, that was to be expected with our history.

Edward and I had dated for six years. On my twelfth birthday, my parents allowed me to have my very first boy-girl party. I was ecstatic, and couldn't wait to invite my crush. Edward came, and by the time he left I'd experienced my first kiss and had my first boyfriend.

Our relationship had been strong; none of the usual high school drama really bothered us. The only time we ever faltered was when talk of college came up near graduation.

Our relationship cracked when he decided to stay in Forks and go to a trade school in Port Angeles, while I went to school in Seattle. The crack grew more and more through the countless fights we endured about how our relationship was supposed to last while living hours from each other.

Looking back, I see that we could have done it. But back then I was stubborn. So stubborn that when we graduated and Edward proposed, I all but threw the ring back at him and accused him of being selfish for trying to keep me from my education. I'd never seen a man look so broken and defeated until that day. I haven't see anything since, either.

Edward tried to mend us. He explained over and over again that he was only trying to strengthen us, and he'd jumped the gun by proposing. I ignored my heart and followed a very wrong gut feeling to Seattle and left him behind. We haven't spoken since, but I've thought of him more often than healthy.

I knew I threw away my soulmate, and throughout college it was easy to convince myself that it was right. But when I faced my future I'd worked so hard for, Edward's face made a home in the front of my mind. I imagined countless times what it would be like to have him here, with me, always pointing out the silver lining. I labeled myself as downright mental, since what other normal, functioning adult fantasizes about having their high school sweetheart back?

But in that moment, when his arms held me tight against his chest, I realized why I couldn't let him go. He felt like home, in every sense of the word. I mentally slapped myself for not calling him, not even one time in the last ten years.

He pulled away from me, much to my dismay, but held my shoulders and made eye contact. I sucked in a breath and held it, then forced a somewhat natural looking smile.

"How the hell have you been?" I managed to ask without fainting.

He ran a hand through his mussed hair and laughed. "In the last decade? Good, I suppose." He nudged my arm, verifying that I knew he was teasing me. His words cut through me anyway, and I winced.

"You living here?" I asked, desperate to keep the conversation going without bringing up the past.

He nodded and took a pull from his drink. "Just recently, actually. I'm working for a manufacturing company in the city, but I still play sometimes and I decided to check out the local nightlife."

I nodded and remembered how many times I had laid on the foot of his bed, and watched as he wrote songs and perfected chords. He'd always called me his muse.

"What do you think so far?" I asked, grabbing my own fresh beer from the table Alice had set it on.

"Things just started looking a little brighter, actually." He winked and gave me a small grin.

I felt my cheeks heat up, and couldn't stop the memories from flowing anymore.

_"Forks is the gloomiest place on earth... But with you around it feels warm and bright."_

I remembered the words he'd told me once when we were cuddled on my couch watching a movie during a particularly rainy evening. I had pinched his sides and teased him for stealing lines from Hallmark, all the while positively gleaming from what he'd said.

I knew he could tell from my face that I knew why he'd chosen those words to say in the bar. He was seeing if I remembered.

If only he knew how much I remembered.

"Yeah, it's not so bad around these parts..." I said awkwardly, still trying to avoid speaking out loud about what we were both thinking.

Jake walked up behind me and nudged me. "You guys gonna play this game, or...?"

His presence reminded me that we were standing in the middle of a crowded bar, and a few of my friends were staring at us curiously.

Edward's mood shifted when Jake stood next to me, something I found amusing, and not at all surprising.

I gestured toward the table, and asked Edward silently if he was game.

"You're on." He replied simply and grabbed a pool stick.

Our banter was both comforting and nostalgic throughout the game. And when I still had two stripes on the table when Edward had sunk the eight ball, he instantly had a fan club around him. My usual crowd erupted into applause while Edward took a bow and winked at my scowl.

"Noone ever beats Swan!" Jake exclaimed, slapping Edward on the back. I could see him tense slightly, and I watched the exchange curiously. Edward certainly had no claim to me now, but I could easily see that he interacted with Jake like he was a threat. Little did he know that Jake's wife was one of my closest friends in Seattle.

"That's because I taught her everything she knows," Edward replied smoothly.

Jake looked to me for confirmation, while all I could do was shrug and take a drink. I took out the ten I'd just won from Jake and slapped it on the table for Edward. He shook his head at me.

"Keep your money, Bella. We go double or nothing when I'm done up there." He nodded toward the small stage that was just barely big enough for a stool for our usual performers to sit on.

I nodded, and gulped down another mouthful of beer. I wasn't sure how I'd deal with hearing him play again. I mentally prepared myself for the flow of memories to come back full force.

"Who the hell is that?" Alice suddenly appeared next to me when Edward nodded to his new-found fan club and made his way outside to grab his guitar.

"Take a wild guess," I groaned, and placed my now empty bottle on her tray.

"No fucking way." Alice gasped, knowing all too well about the guy whose heart I had stomped on way back when.

"Uh-huh," I replied shortly, then sighed when I saw him take a seat on the stage and strum warm up chord.

Alice slipped something in my back pocket while I stared up at Edward.

"My house key," she whispered into my ear, "I get off at four, so if you need a place to take him to and talk..."

She left the statement open, and I nodded in response. I doubted I'd be bringing anyone back with me, but now I had an escape. Alice lived two blocks away, and if the night went in the direction it was already going, I'd need a place to bail to.

At least I thought I would, until I heard Edward's velvet-blues voice, and a familiar song, ring out from his guitar.

Fucking hell, he was playing a song he wrote for me.

.

.

**_ More to come soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Like indecision to call you_  
_and hear your voice of treason_  
_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_  
_Stop this pain tonight_

_(Blink 182) _

_._

_._

* * *

**EPOV**

I locked my door before walking into the small, dimly lit bar. I asked my new neighbors, and after a few suggestions this seemed to be the kind of place I'd like. After living in Port Angeles for ten years, the move to Seattle was a bit of a culture shock, but a welcomed one. I craved the bigger city. I missed Forks, sure, and Port Angeles wasn't much to write home about when it came to nightlife. I loved the feeling of being a small part, in a big city, working day to day, and finding your own piece of home in the busy streets after dark.

Spotting the bar, I walked up to it and flagged a waitress down. Tiny little thing. If it wasn't for the fact that she was working in a bar, I'd guess she wasn't more than fifteen years old.

"What can I get you, babe?" she asked, not completely focusing on me, but I could tell she had an ear open while she unloaded the empty bottles from her drink tray into the trash.

"I wanted to see if you guys had any open mic nights? Also, a draft would be good."

She nodded then went behind the bar to get my drink.

"No open mic nights," she yelled over the crowd, "if you wanna play, then play!" She nodded toward the stage and handed me my beer with a smile.

"Four dollars, new guy."

I paid and thanked her before slowly taking in the small establishment.

Small round tables were scattered without rhyme or reason, and booths lined the perimeter of the room. Off to the side, near the bathrooms was a pool table. Upon scanning the room, a girl that was leaning over the table to make a shot caught my eye.

She was slim, yet had the most perfect curves I'd ever seen. Her hair was long and dark, forming a curtain to hide her face when she was bent down. I watched as she sank the final ball, and took a bill from her opponent.

She threw her hair back, behind her shoulders and beamed while taking the earned money. My tongue got caught in my throat.

A memory filled my head.

.

.

_"Bella, I'm sorry! I panicked and thought it was the right thing to do. I know we're too young, but we can make this work. You know we can." _

_She shook her head, and her bottom lip trembled. _

_"It's not going to work, Edward," she whispered then turned away to wipe a tear before it had the chance to fall. _

_"I'm leaving, you're staying. That's all there is to it," she said, with a new-found strength in her voice. _

_Her hand shook when she placed it against my chest. And when she leaned up to kiss me, I knew it was a kiss goodbye._

.

That was the last time I saw her. She fell victim to her headstrong views, and left me behind. I had been careful not to follow her in any sense. I steered clear of any social networks, and changed the subject when any of my friends mentioned her. I was angry with her for a long time. We had something good, and she left it behind.

I moved on with my life just fine, but often I found myself wondering where she was... how she was. I figured she was successful; she always had been. At least I hoped she was, and only partly because she left me for her career. If she wasn't happy in her life, what was the point? My anger went down to a simmer after a few years, until I couldn't find it in me anymore.

Shock and joy filled me in that moment when I saw her again, still looking exactly the same, yet different in every way. Though she'd aged, barely, she looked like she did when we were kids, before the pressure of college hit and she remembered how to have fun. I found myself smiling at the sight of her, and before I knew it I was standing right behind her.

"Still a shark, eh, Swan?" I joked, finding it easy to speak, like no time had passed at all.

When she turned and said my name, a warm feeling spread from my chest, throughout my body. I knew instantly that my feelings for her never really went away.

When she threw herself at me, she fit into my arms easily, like she always had.

Our conversation started out a bit awkward, like the giant pink elephant was standing in between us, waving his trunk around.

We'd have to talk about it eventually. I could tell she'd thought about us as much as I had.

Was this normal? Do other high school sweethearts hold onto that old flame for ten years? I had plenty of dates and short term relationships since her. She slipped easily into the back of my mind when I truly tried. I was already worried about how hard it would be to put her back there if I had to go without her in my life again.

I shook the thought from my head. I couldn't believe I was already getting all worked up about the possibility of what could come.

When I told her that I was going to play a few songs, a look flashed into her eyes. I couldn't quite nail it down. Anxiety?

I made sure to make eye contact with her when I began my first song. The chords were rusty, but the lyrics surprisingly came back to me easily. It was a song I wrote for her when we were sixteen years old. I sang it for her on her birthday.

Her eyes went wide as she recognized the tune, and the look she had this time was easy to recognize. Pain.

_Something about the look in your eyes _  
_Makes me want to forget the rest, _  
_Everything but you. _

_And if tomorrow you look away, _  
_For as long as it takes... _  
_I'll wait for you._

The words ran through my head time and again after Bella left. I cursed the day I wrote it, and the day it came true.

Even in the low lighting, I could see Bella's eyes glaze over. When I sang the last note, polite applause rang out and Bella fled.

I noticed the waitress I met earlier holding her hand over her mouth and nodding at the guy Bella was playing pool with earlier. He puffed his cheeks and ran a hand through his hair. He stepped toward the door like he was going after her then paused and looked up at me.

He raised his eyebrow and waved at the door. Silently asking me why the hell I wasn't out there yet.

As quickly as I could, I leaned my guitar against the brick wall behind me, and pushed my way through the crowd to get to the door.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled out the moment I pulled the door open. I didn't need to yell, since she hadn't made it far.

I found her leaning against the wall, her face in her hands.

"Edward, please go back in..." she moaned when I got close.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't think," I replied, defeated.

I fucked it up, once again. One thing I could always count on was my ability to make her run.

Bella looked up at me with a tear streaked face. I lifted my hand and used my thumb to wipe away the small traces of mascara that ran down with her tears.

The look in her eyes caught me off guard. She looked utterly and completely perplexed.

"You're apologizing?" she laughed out and pushed off the wall to pace in front of me.

"Seriously, Edward? You're apologizing?" she repeated the question and paused long enough to give me another look of confusion, before laughing again.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, not sure of how she expected me to react to that.

"Edward, I should be apologizing to you!"

It was my turn to be perplexed.

"I was a horrid bitch for leaving you when I did. You should hate me! Then you show up here, and you play that damn song. Do you know how many times that song stuck in my head in the last ten years?"

I nodded, not attempting to hide the truth. So she felt guilty. Ten years ago this would have pleased me. But now, it infuriated me.

"You're sorry now?" I yelled, thankful there wasn't anyone outside to witness a fight that had been building steam for way too long.

"I asked you to marry me, Bella! I wanted to be with you, no matter where we went. I loved you!"

She gripped her hair in her palms and clenched her eyes shut.

"I know!" she screamed, her tears started streaming again. She wasn't all out crying, but her eyes betrayed her anger by letting the tears fall.

"Fuck, Edward. I know. I'm a selfish bitch who let you go to chase some stupid dream. I got it. I got my dream. I'm living it now, don't I look happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"I threw you away for an empty life. I've lived with that for the last ten years."

I ran my hands through my hair, eager to grab my guitar and bolt. No matter how badly I wished for Bella to be back in my life, I couldn't see us resolving anything in this state.

But I couldn't bring myself to walk away.

I shook my head and looked toward the ground.

"I'm so sorry. Can we start over?" I turned around and gave my face a quick rub before turning around to face her again.

"Bella Swan? Holy shit, how the hell have you been?" I feigned surprise, as if it were the first time we were seeing each other again.

She let out a half sob and laugh before taking three fast strides to me, taking my face in her hands and pressing her lips to mine.

* * *

**Thank you SO much to readingmama for giving this a look over for me late last night. If you haven't read her stories, please find her! Pavlov's Bell is pretty much amazing :) **

.

**Before I said that this would be three chapters, but I'm seriously considering making it a full length fic. I'm not sure these two can have a happily-ever-after bow tied upon their heads after only two chapters. What do you think? Would you be interested in following these two for a bit?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Did you ever wish you could take back something that you did in your past?_  
_If it wasn't for me I know what we had was definitely gonna last._  
_I admit that we say some things we don't mean when we're mad._  
_But I realized that I've been foolish, I never should have turned my back._

_Cuz it's a cold world when you're out there all alone._  
_So many times that I wanted to just pick up the phone._  
_And tell you ooh baby, baby I missed your lovin' so._  
_I ain't holding back no more, your girl is coming home._

_(Whitney and Akon)_

**b.p.o.v.**

I couldn't stand another moment without kissing him. He stood before me, apologizing for everything I'd done wrong. The feelings I'd labeled as puppy love in an effort to put Edward in my past came whirling back. Stronger than I'd remembered.

His arms circled my waist, crossing over each other and pulling me closer. He stepped forward a few steps, before my back was met with the cool brick wall. I didn't think about anyone passing by, what we must look like or how detrimental this kiss could be to my head. I thought with my body; my skin. It craved him.

His lips were soft, yet demanding. We both needed this. Each other.

One hand left my back and trailed down my leg before lifting just above the knee. I complied and let him pull it up until a very sensitive part of me was exposed to him. Even through my jeans, I could feel how aroused he was. Especially when he put his body flush against mine and bucked his hips, earning a gasp from me.

The fog was overtaking my head, though a small voice was speaking up in the midst of it. The voice was screaming at me to stop, take a breath and talk to him before I let him have me in the streets of Seattle.

Thankfully, I didn't need to give in to that voice. The loud noise of a throat clearing, however, cleared the fog for the both of us.

Jake stood, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Just wanted to say bye, I gotta jet..." Jake said, still grinning and looking back and forth between Edward and I. I could tell without a mirror that my eyes probably still had tear streaks while my lips were full and my cheeks flushed. Edward was standing behind me, surely hiding the tent he'd built in his denim.

"Yeah, sure." I gave him a quick hug. "See you later, Jake."

"You know, when I get home to my wife, she's going to be expecting a call from you. Probably soon," he said with a wink then turned to leave.

"Nice to meet you!" He said over his shoulder to Edward, then disappeared around the corner.

I took my time turning to face Edward. I was terrified that Jake was the perverbial bucket of water, and that he'd come to his senses and bail.

"Friend?" He asked once we made eye contact again. I nodded. I knew what he was really asking.

"His wife is one of my closest friends here. She's pregnant now, or else she would have been giving me a run for my money on the table."

He nodded, visibly relieved.

I checked my phone for the time and noticed it was hours before the bar would close.

"Edward, would you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To a friends, she's working late and I want to go somewhere and talk."

He agreed.

The walk was short, but heavy with tension and questions that loomed between us. I chewed on my lip and kept my pace fast. I felt that once we were inside, it would be easier. The closer we got, the more I doubted the fleeting thought.

No matter where we went, even if we seperated now and never saw each other again, my heart and mind would still be weighed down with the conversation that needed to happen between us.

Alice lived in a small, but nice apartment downtown. I unlocked the door and let Edward in before I followed.

"Nice," he said after taking a moment to look around the living room.

"Not mine," I replied and locked the door again behind us. "If I have a few drinks, I usually stay here instead of driving home. I live a few miles out. This is Alice's place, the bartender?" He nodded. "Something to drink?" I asked, already halfway to the kitchen. My fleeting thought earlier was gone entirely now. Being in private with him was much harder than on the still busy streets of the city.

"Sure," he replied, following me into the kitchen.

I grabbed two bottles of water from Alice's fridge and turned to hand him one. My hands shook when he took the water from me, a small detail not unnoticed by him.

"Bella..." he started, but I shook my head to stop him.

"Let me?" I asked.

He agreed and motioned for me to go ahead.

"Edward, I fucked up. Monumentally, completely, utterly fucked up." I spoke fast, not giving him the oppurtunity to speak between my breaths. "I left you behind with some stupid notion that I didn't need you in my life. I was so determined to not be like my mother. Not that there's anything wrong with her, but the hometown life with the picket fences wasn't what I wanted."

He tried to speak, but I stopped him. I knew what he wanted to say. "I know, you didn't want that either...I just, God I don't know!" I slammed my water on the counter and brought my hands to my face. I could feel the heat from my cheeks on my hands from the few beers I'd had earlier burning through my system.

"Bella, please stop," Edward half whispered, and grasped both of my wrists and gently brought my hands down.

"The only thing I care about is how long it took us to get back here. This is a sign, don't you see?"

He brought my palm up and kissed it softly.

"Bella, are you seeing anyone?" I laughed and shook my head. "Good," he responded, and this time he was the one to initiate the kiss. Our bodies demanded each other, and we were both done with denying them.

I pulled away from the kiss for a moment, long enough to ask him to follow me into the spare bedroom, or, as Alice had nicknamed it, Bella's drunk tank.

He held my hand tight while I navigated us there, and when I shut and locked the door behind us, we attacked. I peeled his shirt from him, and peppered kissed down his throat, across his collarbone, then down the center of his chest.

"Bella...fuck." He brought a quick breath in with his teeth when I reached his jeans. I ran a finger just underneath the seam, then paused at the snap to undo it.

The fog was back, and the little voice was silent in need. Every part of me wanted him, and I had no plans on stopping now. The conversation be damned; I was sorry, he was sorry, we were doing this right now. Whatever came afterwards, we'd deal with it then.

I grasped his pants in both hands at his hips and shimmied them down. His black boxer briefs were strained in arousal. When I got his pants down to his knees, I couldn't help but lean forward and graze my mouth over his covered cock. He tensed and leaned forward to grab my arms and pull me up to his level.

He stepped out of his shoes and pants, while I ridded myself of my own clothes.

There was a moment, when we both stood in our underwear, eyes wide, skin hot and flushed and breathing erratic, when our eyes met. Without words, we knew what this meant. We were saying what we wanted to hours before but didn't have the courage, or the words.

I nodded slightly. He mirrored my gesture and smiled wide. I knew we'd both come to the same conclusion.

Our time was now.

I stepped back against the bed, and sat on the edge. He stepped forward, but not too close. I reached behind my back and undid my bra, letting it fall free and releasing me. His eyes raked over me, and he groaned from deep in his chest.

I laid back, keeping myself only barely propped up on my bent elbows. He reached forward and pulled my panties off, then stood and removed his own underwear.

He had always been a little larger than average, something I never forgot when I dated other men after him. But seeing him again, ten years after, I had a whole new appreciation for him. His body was toned and cut, every ounce of the tiny amount of baby fat from his teen years was long gone.

He came to me, gently laying on top of me. His legs between mine, and held his weight on an elbow.

"I loved you so damn much Bella. You've never left my mind," he whispered when he dipped down and brushed his lips against my ear. Then, in one quick movement, he was inside of me.

My body acclimated quickly, and I couldn't help but cling to him. His mouth moved from my ear to my neck and found purchase there, rocking into me while he nibbled and sucked on my sensitive flesh.

I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling the movement of muscles with every thrust. I used my nails to trace the contours of him, and wrapped one leg around his waist to slow him down. I had no wishes for this night to end any time soon.

He put an arm around my waist and shifted us, flipping over so I was on top, now in charge of our pace.

His eyes closed and his head tipped back into the pillow. I laid on top of him, so our skin was touching in every possible place, then slowly rocked back and forth.

"I loved you too Edward," I whispered back to him. The past tense bothered neither of us. Because in order for it to be in present tense, we needed to label what we had back then.  
I leaned forward, pressing my torso flush against his. My arms went up, above his shoulders, and met behind his head, grabbing a handful of hair to anchor myself. With my knees bent on either side of him, I was able to set a pace that hit every sensitive spot inside of me.

His hands gripped my waist, guiding my motions, bringing me to the edge.

I came clutching him, holding myself against his chest. With a few jerks of my waist, he found his own release.

Neither of us moved. Our skin was slick with sweat, our bodies fit together like the last two pieces of a puzzle that had been lost.

"I'm not letting you go this time, Bella." He spoke finally, and ran a hand up my back.

"I have no intentions of running," I whispered before rolling to his side, finding my perfect nook to snuggle into, and falling asleep.

_**The End **_

_**(For Now)**_

* * *

_**Gloria- I hope you enjoyed this! You're a trooper for waiting so long for your own FAGE to be completed. I hope I made it worth the wait. I loved writing this, so much that I'd very much like to return to these two in the future, and continue their story. In my mind, it's not over yet. Maybe once my two WIPs are done, we can see what the future holds here. 3 **_

_**My beautiful beta AcrossTheSkyInStars is an amazing individual. She beta'd this for me while on vacation! What an awesome person, right? Thank her by reading any of her stories, and leaving a little bit of love. My favorite (besides Stranger, of course) is Captive of a Bartender. It's pretty saucy! **_

_**So, feel free to add this to your alerts if you feel like there's more to these two, and leave me a review telling me what you'd like to see in the future! I don't like asking for reviews, but I'm very curious to see what everyone else feels when it comes to PH. **_

_**Since this is already long winded, I want to take a moment to apologize for my extreme lack of review replies. I'm so incredible scattered that I usually read the reviews on my phone while stopped at a red light. (Not while driving, promise:) ) I'm going on vacation in a month, my niece is due anytime and my girl is starting Kindergarten in two weeks. Life will calm soon, and once it does I owe so many of you replies for being such awesome, faithful reviewers. **_


End file.
